1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling the probability that a character succeeds in escaping from a battle in a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of video games, Role Playing Games (hereinafter referred to as RPG) are conventionally well known. In the conventional RPGs, a character (hereinafter referred to as the player character) moving on a map in accordance with player instructions encounters enemy characters, earns an experience value while battling against the encountered enemy characters, and improves in the game.
In general, it is preferred that the RPGs and other video games reproduce a scene that can be similarly recognized in the real world. That is, battle processing performed between the player character and the enemy characters is unexceptionally reproduced realistically in the RPGs. For some of these RPGs including the battle processing performed between the player character and the enemy characters, a player can control the game in order that the player character escapes from the battle against the enemy characters. Accordingly, a scene in which one escapes from a battle and that can be recognized in the real world can be reproduced in the game, that is, the virtual world.
In the actual battle situation, whether one can escape from the battle actually depends on various factors, such as a difference in the strength with oneself and the enemy, the timing in which an escape is attempted at a desired moment, and the like. However, in the conventional RPGs and the other video games, in a case where the player character is instructed to escape from the battle with the enemy characters, the probability of success in escaping has been set as a fixed value. In such a video game, whether or not the player character succeeds in escaping from the battle is determined without regard to any of various significant factors, such as the difference in the strength of oneself and the enemy, and the like, thus, resulting in reproducing an unnatural scene which can not be seen in the actual world.
In overcoming such an unnatural scene, some video games in which the probability of success in escaping can vary in a case where the player character is equipped with a predetermined item have been distributed in Japan. However, a scene in which one escapes from a battle and that can be seen in the real world can not be reproduced even in such a video game, as long as the player character is equipped with the same item all way through, since the probability of success in escaping from the battle is set as a fixed value regardless of the strength of the enemy characters.